De Light of Aurora Crimson
by Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto
Summary: RE-MAKE HALF PLOT. Kehilangan memori, Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Yang ia tahu saat ia bangun, ia temui sesosok gadia cantik dengan ekor ikan mermiad membentak padanya./"Entah perasaanku saja atau udara ini semakin dingin?"/"ASSSH...Kau tidak dapat jatah malam ini!"/"Aye... Sir.."/AU/FANTASY-SUPRANATURAL-ROMANCE/ STRAIGHT VERSUS YAOI CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

**De Light Of Aurora Crimson**

**All of summarry:**

_"Putraku, aku tidak akan pernah murka kepadamu." sungguh kutukan sekali kedudukan yang melekat diantara mereka. _

_Seuntai harapan semu terkaburkan dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang tak mendapatkan tempat yang tepat. Jemari lembut nan lentik itu meniti tempat jiwa baru itu. Jiwa baru yang mulai berkembang seiring waktu. Namun senyum tulus itu tak akan pernah mampu mengaburkan kekhawatiran akan fakta. Fakta yang Neji yakini akan tetap tercium doktrin Dewa Juubi, suatu hari nanti._

_"Seperti 'dia' yang tidak akan pernah murka padamu suatu hari nanti_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: M+ (For gore and battle)**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance**

**Warning!**

**AU, Miss typo's _mungkin_.**

**(**Selalu bahkan. He he**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : "Dilahirkan sebagai Vampir Duyung bukan keinginan Hinata. Dan dilahirkan sebagai Selir Raja Laut bukan keinginan Sakura. Dilahirkan sebagai Putra Mahkota Lautan bukan keinginan Neji. Dilahirkan sebagai Zhuror Kepala Suku WireHorse bukan keinginan Gaara, dan dilahirkan sebagai Manusia juga bukan keinginan Sasuke." SASUHINA VAMPIR-WIREHORSE LOVE STORY.**

**( **Boleh tanya soal Summarry yang kurang jelas **)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oke, CEKIDOT!.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 1: a murd Blood section 1**

Suara-suara di luar sana begitu berisik. Mengusik Sasuke dari tidur panjangnya yang terasa melelahkan. Mata onyx-nya terbuka. 'Akh...' ia mengeluh. Tengkuknya terasa memar dan pegal. Tubuhnya terasa ngilu kotor. Kedua pergelangan tangannya terasa perih dan ngilu. Seperti terikat dengan suatu tali yang begitu keras.

-srakh!-

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara geraman kecil dan 'benda' tajam yang memotong 'benda' keras di tangannya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya terlepas dari 'benda' keras itu yang ternyata tali yang terbuat dari sabut kelapa. Ia meringis... Saat 'benda' tajam itu dilemparkan ke pangkuannya.

"Hey manusia. Bangunlah dan segera pergi dari sini. Tidak ada tempat untukmu di sini. Jangan ikuti aku atau kau akan merepotkanku."

Sasuke mendongakkan wajah. Matanya mengerjab menatap sesosok gadis dengan tubuh sintal yang terbalut sisik di bagian dada dan organ genitalnya. Sosok berambut panjang nan cantik itu berhenti meliriknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Sasuke bisa melihat siku gadis itu mengucurkan darah segar. Ada bekas tulang menonjol yang dipatahkan dari sana.

Dan Sasuke bisa melihat patahan tulang menonjol itu di pangkuannya.

"Gunakan tulangku sebagai senjata keluar dari sini. Mereka takkan mengenali aroma darah manusiamu jika kau segera keluar. Tapi cepatlah... Setelah ini mereka yang menangkapmu akan kemari untuk mengadakan ritual Mitou. Jika kau tidak menuruti ucapanku... Lebih baik kau gunakan tulangku untuk bunuh diri. Mengerti?"

"Ugh... A..pa maksudmu?" tenggorokan Sasuke terasa kering. "S..siapa kau?" bahkan tenggorokannya terasa sulit digunakan untuk berbicara normal.

"Tidak penting kau tahu siapa aku.. Sekarang yang paling penting kau segera pergilah atau aku akan memangsamu sebelum 'mereka' menjadikan roh manusiamu sebagai korban."

Kaki gadis itu hendak berlari.

"T...TUNGGU!"

Namun terhentikan oleh tarikan tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menangkap sebelah tangannya. Wajah Sasuke menengadah mencoba mencari secercah keteguhan dari harapan yang ia pendam di dalam hati.

"Kau.. Seorang mermaid kan? Aku benar-benar melihatmu dengan jelas."

Gadis itu gemetar. Tiba-tiba tangannya berubah dingin.

"Menyingkir."

"Tunggu -aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Menyingkir dariku atau aku akan memangsamu...-" tiba-tiba kuku-kuku indah gadis itu memanjang dengan geraman terdengar dari mulutnya. Tapi ..

Sasuke sungguh ingin tahu dirinya dimana dan apa yang terjadi saat ini?

"Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu. Kenapa tadi kau menyelamatkanku dan-"

Graaaah!

Sasuke tersentak. Ia terlonjak ke belakang hingga punggungnya membentur tiang pemancang tubuhnya.

"TIDAKKAH TELINGAMU MENDENGARKU! AKU SEORANG VAMPIR! MENGERTILAH AKU SELALU TIDAK BISA MENAHAN DARAH SEGAR ADA DI SEKITARKU! JADI BERHENTILAH MENAHANKU! -DASAR MANUSIA BUSUK!"

Sasuke benar-benar melihatnya. Mulut terbuka dengan taring-taring panjang nan runcing yang hendak menggigit kepalanya dengan ganas. Cakar panjang yang hendak mencabiknya dengan tanpa ampun. Tapi justru saat itu Sasuke mendongak. Menatap mata Amethyst yang menatap onyxnya kembali dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? A..aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjad-"

-Bruggh!-

Gadis itu jatuh berlutut. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup wajah cantiknya yang memerah kerena emosi. Isakan mulai terdengar menyakitkan darinya. Air mata menetes dari balik kedua telapak tangannya yang terlihat mengerikkan namun beraura rapuh.

Sasuke terhenyak.

"Kau tahu.. -hiks..- kau sudah menghancurkan kehidupanku; -hiks- harapanku, kedudukanku, harga diriku, semuanya.. Tidakkah kau mengerti dan lebih baik pergi dariku? Kau menyiksaku dengan semua ini.. -hiks-.. Cepat mengerti dan sadarlah. Ingatlah masa lalumu sebagai manusia dan kau sama sekali bukan budakku meski kau pernah menolongku. Kumohon... Pergi dari kehidupanku dan anggap semuanya sebagai mimpi. Kumohon... Kumohon mengertilah aku. Kumohon..."

**Flashback on**

"Sasuke, kita membutuhkan beberapa hal sih memang untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau lihat ini? Materi ya kurang dan kita tidak bisa membuat susunan kloningnya dengan sempurna tanpa single-gen itu." kata Naruto sembari menunjuk buku penelitiannya dan layar pemantau laboratorium kode 212324 di depannya bergantian.

Sasuke mendekat. Lalu berdecak.

"Ck. Apa kau menyebut penelitian bodoh ini sebagai 'Pelahiran Kloning?' ini tidak lucu, Naruto. Mermaid itu mana ada. Mereka mahluq mistis dan kau mengaku menemukan sebuah gen yang dibawa seekor buaya pemangsa ikan yang kau klaim ekor ikan duyung. Mengajakku melakukan penelitian ini untuk membuat ikan duyung sungguhan. Lalu sekarang kau menyebutnya kloning? Ini bahkan terasa mustahill sekali...~" tunjuk-tunjuk Sasuke pada kertas penelitian di tangan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Apa? Kau memelototiku seperti itu. Aku benar kan.. Naruto? Kau menganggap serius penelitian bodoh ini. Memang kau sendiri pernah melihat mermaid secara langsung, hah?"

Brakh!

"HEI! Jangan mengeluh dengan sangat menjijikkan seperti teori Darwin! Kita dapatkan setengah hasilnya..-lihat itu! Bayi di dalam tabung kita memiliki sisik dan tanduk setelah penyatuan gen kita. Penelitian kita punya keberhasilan yang sempurna sejauh ini! Siapa tahu kan kita bisa menunjukkan mermaid sungguhan kepada dunia! Kita bisa merawatnya dan mengajaknya tetap hidup lestari berdampingan dengan manusia! Ya kan?"

"Cih.." Sasuke memungut buku penelitian yang dihempas Naruto di lantai. "Baik terserahmu sajalah... Kalau kau memang yakin mengenai hal bodoh ini. Daripada aku menganggur otakku yang jenius ini masih bisa membantumu. Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya. "Sasuke jangan main-main denganku. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dengan sikap melankolismu yang seperti ini!"

"Hei.. Apa hubungannya dengan itu semua?" sungut Sasuke kesal. "Okay aku memang seorang hetero-sexsual. Tapi jangan klaim aku penghianat setelah aku keluar dengan Sakura kemarin. Kami hanya mendiskusikan penelitian bodohmu ini sampil bersantai. Begini-begini aku memikirkan keinginan keras dan keyakinan kuatmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Memikirkanku katamu? Kau kira aku tidak tahu saat kau mabuk dan menciumnya? Bajingan!"

"Kau..."

Okay Sasuke sudah sangat kesal. Dia menggenggam erat buku penelitiannya. Meraih kepala pirang kekasihnya dan menaksanya masuk ke dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Memaksa dan memperdayai. Ia memperlakukan semua hal yang ia bisa untuk meyakinkan si kuning pemarah ini untuk diam tapi justru yang terjadi adalah di luar dugaan.

Naruto menangis.

"Cih.. Sekarang apa lagi?" protes Sasuke kesal.

Naruto mengusap-usap kedua air matanya yang basah dengan lengannya yang terbalut jas profesor berwarna putih bersih.

"_Teme.. _Kau membuatku merasa bodoh, tahu!" teriak Naruto tepat di depan muka Sasuke. "Kau benar ini hanya hipotesis bodoh. Apalagi berdasarkan mitos. Tapi aku sangat ingin tahu.. Aku ingin mengetahui kebenarannya -setidaknya- aku mengajakmu saat menemukan keajaiban ini. Tapi kau justru membentakku dan mengacukanku akhir-akhir ini.. Kau kira dengan itu semua aku bisa melakukan penelitian dengan tenang. Hah? Dasar brengsek!"

Pakh!

Tinju Naruto ditahan Sasuke dengan 'sedikit' tenaga lantas tanpa aba-aba ia menarik bahu-bahu Naruto dan membawa ilmuan berwajah naif itu ke dekapannya. Membiarkannya menangia di sana-sejenak. Mata onyxnya terpejam dan menunggu.

"Aku mengerti.. Rasa ingin tahu bagi seorang ilmuan itu harus. Kau tidak bersalah.." kata Sasuke menenangkan. "... Yah meskipun itu bersumber dari sebuah mitos bodoh. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya kan?"

"Humn.." Naruto mengangguk kecil dan melepaskan Sasuke. "Jadi kau benar-benar masih mau membantuku menyelesaikan semua ini dan menemukan jawaban bodohnya?" mata biru Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kelincinya.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Bagaimana~... Ya..," wajah Sasuke mendekat. Naruto terkejut dengan wajah merona. "Asal kau..."

Blush!

Naruto langsung merebut buku penelitiannya dan berbalik menghadap meja penelitiannya dengan sempurna. "YACK! Jangan main-main denganku, Sasuke! Yang kau pikirkan itu pasti kotor dan aku tidak mau jadi korbannya sebelum penelitian malam ini semuanya selesai! Tidak ada jatah untukmu! Mengerti?"

Sasuke hanya mengacak-acak kepala pirang Naruto dari belakang dengan tawa kecil yang tak terdengar. "Aye.. Sir."

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**De Light of Aurora Crimpson**

**Chapter 2: A murd blood section 2**

Mobil Jeep dan mobil harbador lengkap dengan senjata api, obat dan alat-alat penelitian berhenti secara beruntun. Aroma hutan menguar dan menyapa indra penciuman langsung ketika Sasuke, Naruto, Ebisu, Genma dan Sakura keluar dari mobil masing-masing dengan busana semi-resmi mereka yang bercorak loreng pakaian tentara namun pendek dan santai. Kecuali Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura yang tetap memakai jubah professor mereka sebagi identitas orang-orang yang harus dilindungi oleh Ebisu dan Genma.

Ebisu membawa Snap-gunt besar di tangan, dua belas pisau lempar, satu pisau lipat, semelingkar peluru, sekantung amunisi emas dan serbuk api di saku sebagai jaga-jaga. Sementara Genma membawa sekoper amunisi, peralatan ilmiah, P3K, penawar racun, pebuah pisau, dua pistol kecil, sebuah walkie talky dan senter. Keduanya mengikuti tiga langkah ilmuan yang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Disini agak gelap dan sunyi kan?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura berdecih.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut?" tampar Sasuke dengan pertanyaan terkutuknya.

Naruto langsung mendelik horor. "T..takut? Mana mungkin! Kemarin aku kan yang kemah satu pekan sama teman-teman? Aku juga yang menjelajah tempat dan menemukan buaya tersodet-sodet itu? Kau jangan mengejekku ya!" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu. Hanya menyindir kelemahan aslimu."

"Apa kau bilaaaaaang?-aw!"

Kontan Sakura, dan Genma langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Naruto terjongkok refleks setelah menghentakkan kakinya kesal ke tanah. Kecuali Ebisu yang hanya menahan senyum. Hei! Siapa yang tidak tahu hubungan dua professor nyentrik dan freak ini? Dia pasti sudah ketinggalan jaman dan kampungan. Dan siapa juga yang tidak tahu hubungan intens nan intim seperti apa yang mereka berdua lakukan tiap malam datang. Pasti si 'whole' malang milik si 'pirang' sudah 'tersakiti' lagi semalam.

Sasuke menyentik kening Naruto agak kasal.

Ctak!

Ia menyajikan punggung lebar yang hangat. "Cepat naik! Kau tunjukkan mana tempat kau temukan buaya itu dan aku akan menggendongmu. Kita bisa sampai lebih cepat. Menyelesaikan pencarian bagian gen terakhirnya lebih cepat dan pulang lebih cepat pula. Okay?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau.. -kenapa nada bicaramu seolah mengatakan 'agar kita pulang lebih cepat sebelum gelap yang akan membuatku ketakutan?' hah?!"

"Bukan begitu," Sasuke berdiri dengan Naruto di punggungnya. Ia menaikkan posisi tubuh si pirang itu lebih aman. "..aku menemukan banyak kejanggalan di sini sejak tadi."

"Eh? A-a-apa maksudmu, Sasuke?! Jangan menakutiku, Sialan!" Naruto memukul-mukul kepala pantat ayam Sasuke kesal.

Mata Sasuke terpejam. "Jangan takut, mungkin saja aku salah. Lupakan."

"Kalau ada hal yang memang aneh.. Ebisu-sama akan melindungi kita semua. Ya kan Genma-san?" Sakura memecah suasana tegang.

Genma terseyum tampan. Matanya melengkung sabit. "Ahaha... Saya rasa seperti itu. Nanti Sasuke-san bisa menberitahu kami berdua jika ada yang mengganggu."

"Baik. Waktu kita tidak banyak. Ayo jalan!" Ebisu memenggal moment penghabisan waktu. Keempat yang lain langsung menanggapi ucapnya dan mulai berjalan melewati arah sesuai instruksi Naruto.

Danau luas di balik pohon-pohon cemara terpenuhi air berwarna hijau yang begit tenang. Naruto Sasuke turunkan dari punggungnya dan memilih berjalan sendiri untuk mengecek apakah ada mahluk reptil di dalamnya dengan detektor binatang berdarah reptil berbentuk tabung yang terhubung dengan tali baja yang begitu panjang. Dilemparkannya tabung itu ke tengah-tengah danau dan membiarkan alat itu mulai mencari tahu.

"Sampai kapan alat itu bekerja?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran.

Naruto duduk. Kedua sikunya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Untuk danau seluas ini. Kuperkirakakan lima belas menit."

"Ck. Membuang waktu!" gerutu Sasuke. "Hey Genma! Siapkan peralatan penelitian kami. Sakura kau bantu dia. Ebisu kau jaga mereka aku mau melakukan sesuatu sebentar."

"Ha'i, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke membuang mukanya yang merona dan cepat-cepat pergi dari sana sebelum Sakura tertawa keras karena mengetahui kebiasaannya ketika tak tahan berada dalam suhu dingin.

"Hei Sasuke kau mau kemana? Aku-"

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?! Aku-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikut, idiot!" teriak Sasuke dari balik sisi lain semak-semak.

Genma hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Ebisu tetap siap siaga.

"Huuff... Hanya perasaanku saja atau suhu hari ini berubah begitu dingin dengan sang cepat dari biasanya.." gumam Naruto dengan suara pelan.

**To be continued**


End file.
